De cendres, de sueur et de passion
by Polaire J
Summary: Elle est là, elle est seule, et elle sombre. Elles sont deux, elles jouent seules, elles s'aiment seules. Ce sont leurs règles, ce sont leurs lois, et pas celles des autres. Et Lily finira bien par l'apercevoir. Lily x Astoria OS


**Me voilà de retour pour un OS qui m'est venu en plein milieu des fêtes.**

**Personnellement j'aime bien. Lily finit par devenir un des personnages qui m'inspirent le plus, et faire avec elle cette relation adultère et malsaine m'a tout de suite plu.**

**Bien sûr, tout l'univers d'Harry Potter est à notre bien aimée J.K. Rowling.**

**Une petite playlist pour l'ambiance :** _L,_ _Petite - Blue Foundation, Eyes on Fire - Mika, Make You Happy__  
_

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Des lumières colorées, des éclats de rire et des conversations ténues.

La jeune fille était affalée sur le divan, le regard dans le vide, le verre à la main. Elle détestait les fêtes mondaines, et apparemment les fêtes mondaines le lui rendaient bien. Au loin, elle voyait son père s'entretenir avec le premier ministre. Heureusement qu'ils étaient dans le monde Moldu, sinon elle n'aurait pas supporté tous les regards posés su elle.

Ici, elle était incognito. Bien sûr, elle restait la fille d'un des plus proches contacts du Premier Ministre, mais ça valait mieux que la fille du Sauveur.

Lily fronça le nez et vida son verre d'un coup, attirant le sourire de son compagnon.

- Tu as un chagrin, Lil' ? Ca ne te ressemble pas de boire autant.

Les sourcils de la jeune fille se plissèrent, et elle jeta un regard noir à son voisin.

- Écoute, Peter, je te suis très reconnaissante d'avoir pu m'accompagner à cette fête Moldue, mais tu ne pourrais pas me lâcher un peu ? Je veux dire, on est plus ensemble, même si tout le monde le croit.

Peter se rembrunit et jeta un coup d'œil à son verre.

- Écoute, Lily, c'est un honneur d'être le meilleur ami de la fille du Survivant, mais si c'est pour se faire gueuler dessus, non merci. J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter pour toi, okay ? Mais si tu préfère t'enfoncer dans ton déni et finir de reluquer les mecs que tu ne baiseras jamais, libre à toi.

Il se releva brusquement en posant avec bruit son verre de mojito et se passa la main dans ses cheveux d'un noir corbeau. Ses traits étaient durs, et on lisait la déception dans ses yeux.

- Excuse-moi, je vais draguer. Après, si tu décide de suivre mon exemple et t'assumer un peu, grand bien t'en fasse.

Lily le regarda s'éloigner vers un groupe de garçons plus âgés, un rictus acide sur son visage. Elle avait envie de le poursuivre pour lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire, mais ses membres engourdis et courbaturés ne semblaient pas de cet avis, et un début de migraine la cloua au divan.

Considérant son verre vide, elle se saisit du mojito que Peter lui avait laissé et elle le finit cul-sec avant de s'emparer d'un verre de champagne qui passait sur un plateau à côté d'elle.

L'alcool apaisa sa migraine et elle sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas touché à l'alcool, et bien qu'atrocement ennuyeuse, cette soirée marquait le début des deux mois de congés qui lui étaient accordés après la réussite de son diplôme de Langue-de-plomb.

Lily soupira devant la figure joyeuse de Peter qui bavardait avec un jeune homme d'environ cinq ans de plus que lui.

Ce genre d'engueulade devenait de plus en plus fréquente ces derniers temps, alors qu'ils ne se voyaient qu'une fois par moi. Le brun reprochait souvent à son amie de ne pas s'engager dans le plan sentimental, et ce soir il avait laissé échapper une chose qu'elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre. Que voulait-il dire quand il disait qu'elle ne s'assumait pas ? Était-ce parce qu'elle n'était jamais sortie avec quelqu'un plus de trois mois ?

Lily relégua la question dans un coin de son esprit et finit son verre de champagne avec un claquement de langue.

Au moins, le champagne était bon, ici. Rien à voir avec celui du Ministère de la Magie. Elle se resservit une coupe qu'elle sirota en observant avec amertume Peter.

Peter, le beau Peter, Peter, l'insaisissable Peter, et toute la famille de Lily qui s'attendait à une déclaration de mariage de la part du jeune homme. Qu'est-ce qu'ils se trompaient, tous…

Ils étaient certes sortis ensemble mais cela avait abouti à une impasse trois semaines plus tard, alors que Lily venait de le présenter à ses parents comme son petit copain.

Peter était gay. Peter était gay et était autant amoureux de Lily que Lily l'était de lui, c'est-à-dire pas du tout. U nom de leur amitié, Peter avait supplié Lily de garder son homosexualité secrète, et au nom de leur amitié, Lily avait supplié Peter de garder une façade de couple devant ses parents. Ainsi ils avaient scellé leur accord.

Mais maintenant, même leur amitié volait en éclats. Peter lui en voulait pour un raison inconnue, et elle, elle… elle ne savait plus.

Elle avait un avenir tout tracé : le diplôme des Langues-de-plomb en poche, une famille riche et célèbre… James était devenu le gardien de l'équipe nationale de Quidditch et Albus venait juste d'entrer dans la célèbre Brigade de Poursuite des Mangemorts au sein des Aurors. Leur père, quand à lui, était le principal intermédiaire du Ministère de la Magie avec le monde Moldu. Même Rose avait fait parler beaucoup de monde en se mariant avec Scorpius Malefoy.

Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à profiter. Comme aujourd'hui, où elle préférait se soûler plutôt que de faire connaissance avec des gens qui n'avaient aucun préjugés sur elle. Pourquoi ne saisissait-elle pas cette chance de ne plus apparaître comme la fille du Sauveur mais comme Lily Potter, fille ordinaire dans un monde ordinaire, avec une vie ordinaire ?

Elle-même ne savait pas.

Encre une fois elle soupira, et contempla le fond d'alcool qui restait dans sa coupe. Faisant tourner le liquide dans son verre, elle observa les fines bulles éclater à la surface. Le doré des bulles était beau, pensa-elle. L'alcool était surement la seule chose qui avait une réelle beauté dans ce monde ignoble. Elle porta le verre à sa bouche et laissa le liquide couler dans sa gorge.

Une soudaine euphorie l'envahit. Après tout, quelle importance ? Elle était en vacances. Quelqu'un se laissa tomber à côté d'elle sur le canapé.

- Sacrée soirée, hein ?

Lily hocha la tête avec un sourire. Elle tourna les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant, mais elle ne distingua qu'une silhouette floue, sa vue troublée par l'absence de lunettes, l'alcool et l'obscurité.

Alors elle se tourna vers la voix inconnue, si douce et sensuelle. Elle se tourna vers la voix et se laissa emporter, par l'alcool, la musique, et la peau sous ses doigts, par le désir qui l'envahissait irrépressiblement.

Elle se laissa engloutir.

* * *

.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle était dans un lit. Quand elle se réveilla, la lumière lui brûla les yeux, la migraine lui détruit la tête et sa bouche pâteuse lui donna envie de vomir.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle était dans un lit, elle avait un corps chaud à ses côtés et elle se souvenait de tout.

A cette pensée un haut le cœur la souleva. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Pour l'amour de Dieu, était-elle folle ?

Elle pensa à James, James, son frère aîné, qui avait tabassé Leonard et Pablo quand ils s'étaient enlacés - geste purement amical mais qui avait mis le Gryffondor dans un dégoût tel qu'il avait écopé d'un mois de retenue- et elle pensa à Papa, Papa qui alors n'avait rien dit pour le réprimander.

Et elle pensa à Peter, Peter la regardant toujours de haut, et l'avertissant -est-ce qu'il l'avait pressenti ?- avec ce regard déçu.

Une femme. Putain de merde elle avait baisé avec une salope de femme. Elle avait aimé oh, bien sûr qu'elle avait aimé. Elle s'imagina le regard satisfait de Peter sur elle, et cela provoqua en elle un nouveau haut-le-cœur. Était-ce ce qu'il avait voulu dire ? Qu'elle était une gouine refoulée, c'est ça. Le salopard. Un violent sentiment de haine s'installa au plus profond d'elle-même.

Il fallait qu'elle s'en aille. Elle se releva soudainement et sortit du lit, s'emparant de ses affaires, invoquant ses lunettes et s'habillant en vitesse. Elle but un verre d'aspirine en jetant un bref coup d'œil à la forme sous la couette. De longs cheveux bruns s'échappaient des draps -pour sûr, c'était une femme. Réprimant sa migraine avec une grimace, elle avisa son soutien-gorge qui était resté sur le lit de l'hôtel et se pencha pour s'en saisir et transplaner le plus rapidement possible.

Soudain, une main s'empara de son poignet dans une éteinte décidée. La femme s'était relevée, ses yeux bleus profond, des cheveux désordonnés autour de son visage, et cet air sauvage, conquérant, inébranlable, et ce regard qui la fixait avec intensité.

Lily se rendit compte dans quelle merde elle était.

- Pas question. Dit la voix rauque, inquisitrice, de son amante. Tu t'es laissée entraîner, tu assumes.

Elle fut poussée sur le lit et la femme la domina, capturant ses poignets et l'empêchant de bouger, puis s'empara sauvagement des lèvres de Lily. Et Dieu que c'était bon, pensa-elle, Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle souhaitait pouvoir tous les jours être embrassée de cette façon par cette femme.

Lily, encore une fois, se laissa emporter.

Même si son amante était Astoria Malefoy.

* * *

**Voilà ! Si vous avez des questions, des coups de coeur ou des coups de gueule, n'hésitez pas à mettre une review, je vous en serais reconnaissante.**

**Polairej.**


End file.
